hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1975 Atlantic hurricane season (SDTWFC What Might Have Been)
The 1975 Atlantic hurricane season (SDTWFC What Might Have Been) features what the SDTWFC thought storms would do upon formation. The year was well above average, with 22 depressions forming, 22, 21 of which became tropical storms. Incredibly, there were a measly 8 hurricanes, but a whopping 5 of them became major hurricanes, one of the highest hurricane to major hurricane ratios ever in the Atlantic basin. Storms ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1975 till:01/01/1976 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1975 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(<62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:24/06/1975 till:27/06/1975 color:TS text:"Andrew (TS)" from:27/06/1975 till:29/06/1975 color:TS text:"Bandit (TS)" from:04/07/1975 till:05/07/1975 color:TS text:"Cole (TS)" from:23/07/1975 till:27/07/1975 color:C1 text:"Dane (C1)" from:24/07/1975 till:26/07/1975 color:TS text:"Eric (TS)" from:27/07/1975 till:31/07/1975 color:TD text:"Six (TD)" from:24/08/1975 till:31/08/1975 color:C4 text:"Flannery (C4)" barset:break from:28/08/1975 till:01/09/1975 color:TS text:"Giovanni (TS)" from:03/09/1975 till:10/09/1975 color:C2 text:"Heather (C2)" from:03/09/1975 till:16/09/1975 color:C5 text:"Imogen (C5)" from:11/09/1975 till:13/09/1975 color:TS text:"Jacob (TS)" from:13/09/1975 till:19/09/1975 color:C3 text:"Katrina (C3)" from:18/09/1975 till:05/10/1975 color:C5 text:"Layten (C5)" from:22/09/1975 till:30/09/1975 color:C4 text:"Malcolm (C4)" barset:break from:25/09/1975 till:28/09/1975 color:TS text:"Neil (TS)" from:03/10/1975 till:05/10/1975 color:TS text:"Owen (TS)" from:14/10/1975 till:18/10/1975 color:C1 text:"Peter (C1)" from:24/10/1975 till:26/10/1975 color:TS text:"Robert (TS)" from:27/10/1975 till:01/11/1975 color:TS text:"Sean (TS)" from:08/11/1975 till:11/11/1975 color:TS text:"Ted (TS)" barset:break from:29/11/1975 till:30/11/1975 color:TS text:"Veronica (TS)" from:09/12/1975 till:11/12/1975 color:TS text:"William (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1975 till:01/07/1975 text:June from:01/07/1975 till:01/08/1975 text:July from:01/08/1975 till:01/09/1975 text:August from:01/09/1975 till:01/10/1975 text:September from:01/10/1975 till:01/11/1975 text:October from:01/11/1975 till:01/12/1975 text:November from:01/12/1975 till:01/01/1976 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson hurricane wind Scale)" Tropical Storm Andrew (Previously Tropical Depression One) Tropical Storm Bandit (Previously Tropical Storm Amy) Tropical Storm Cole (Previously Tropical Depression Three) Hurricane Dane (Previously Hurricane Blanche) Tropical Storm Eric (Previously Tropical Depression Five) Tropical Depression Six (Previously Tropical Depression Six) Hurricane Flannery (Previously Hurricane Caroline) Tropical Storm Giovanni (Previously Hurricane Doris) Hurricane Heather (Previously Tropical Depression Nine) Hurricane Imogen (Previously Tropical Depression Ten) Tropical Storm Jacob (Previously Tropical Depression Eleven) Hurricane Katrina (Previously Hurricane Eloise) Hurricane Layten (Previously Hurricane Faye) Hurricane Malcolm (Previously Hurricane Gladys) Tropical Storm Neil (Previously Tropical Depression Fifteen) Tropical Storm Owen (Previously Tropical Storm Sixteen) Hurricane Peter (Previously Tropical Depression Seventeen) Tropical Storm Robert (Previously Tropical Storm Hallie) Tropical Storm Sean (Previously Tropical Depression Nineteen) Tropical Storm Ted (Previously Tropical Depression Twenty) Tropical Storm Veronica (Previously Tropical Depression Twenty-One) Tropical Storm William (Previously Subtropical Storm One) Storm Names This is the same list used in the 1963 season, with the exceptions of Dane, Flannery, Heather, Katrina, Veronica, and William, which replaced Douglas, Francine, Hank, Kevin, Vinnie, and Wallie. Names not retired will be used again in the 1975 season. Names not used are marked in italics. Retirement The SDTWFC retired the names Flannery, Imogen, Katrina, and Layten due to the damages and deaths caused by the storm. The names Fletcher, Ivanka, Kym, and Levi for the 1981 season. Season Effects Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons